


I'm Not Good For You

by HedaBeka



Category: The 100 (TV), Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, fumbling pretty boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaBeka/pseuds/HedaBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Johnkay [John Murphy/10k] Prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Good For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was prompted by SFA with "Imagine 10k blowing Murphy in a dark alley behind a bar"

No, Murphy was not this low. He couldn't be. Oh, but it was too good to consider how fucking low it was to be getting a blowjob in a dark alley right outside of the bar. So many things could go wrong, but as 10k's tongue licked a stripe down his length, the worries flickered away like the last of the light in the dim alley. They'd been there for some time - 10k was such a tease. Murphy started to lose himself, but then 10k pulled back and simply licked his lips feigning confusion when Murphy grunted with need.

"Get on with it" Murphy muttered, holding in the whine that continued to creep up his throat. It was a struggle to keep quiet, especially when 10k sent a wink up at him before taking him all in. He lifted his left hand back up to cover his own mouth as a moan fell from his lips. A breathy laugh from 10k sent him reeling back as he choked on his boyfriend, the laugh having interrupted his work. Murphy bit back a laugh, but couldn't conceal the smirk that formed as he watched 10k turn red. 

"That's what you get for laughing at me," Murphy rested his right hand on 10k's head, twisting his fingers in his hair as he softly tugged him back towards him. 10k was quick to take him back in, but Murphy should've known by the slight twinkle in his eyes that it wasn't going to be as simple as that. Because a minute later he was bucking into 10k's mouth, a harsh whine escaping past the hand he had his teeth clamped down on. He felt his body jerk as he gave in, and a bout of whining groans continued to flow out of him as he released himself into his boyfriend's mouth. 

"Why so vocal?" 10k said sweetly as he pulled away, tongue sweeping along his lips to get the last traces of his boyfriend's 'excitement'. 

"Oh shut up." Murphy panted as he grabbed at 10k's shirt collar and dragged him up to his height, planting a firm kiss to his lips. He drew him in closer, felt the wall bite against his back, before turning them around and lowering himself to the ground. "I bet I can make you scream."

"Do your worse, but you'll always be the vocal one, John." 

-

The boys barely made it over the fence at the end of the alley before the cops came in to check out the calls about screaming outside the bar.


End file.
